


Roof is more important than homework

by nctdreamist7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreamist7/pseuds/nctdreamist7
Summary: Being part of lgbt is hard for jisung in his school. everyone is so racist and homophobic, it gets on everyone's nerves sometimes. but no one does anything, they continue to study in that school.





	Roof is more important than homework

**Author's Note:**

> Any critique is acceptable but don't be rude to other people, thank you.

[v] die  
[v] revive  
[v] die  
[v] revive  
[ ] die and do not revive ever again

  
Yeah, this is Jisung's to-do list for the rest of the year. Why? Mmm... Maybe because he likes the most popular boy in the school? Yes, he is gay. But his school thinks that gays are supposed to burn in hell. His friends were saying "No, he is not like those idiots", "He would never think like that", and etcetera. But, this is what people were saying about homosexuals in the school.

And the problem here, Na Jaemin is one of them. He was always around those people. Of course, Jisung would think that. But he doesn't know for sure if Jaemin really thinks that way. Jisung's friends are worried about him because he seems really upset these days and the only thing that they received from him is《I'm ok, don't worry》.

His late-night walks are from 11 pm to 7 am, right before school starts. He liked it. He liked the feeling of staying up all night. Feeling of walking or running and jumping on the roofs. He liked the feeling of extreme. But this is illegal where he lives so he has a mask on his face.

While running on one of the roofs he bumped into a guy. A little shorter than him, brown hair and eyes... Those gorgeous dark brown eyes. After Jisung realized what happened he started to feel a little shameful.

"I-I'm sorry! Are y-you okay?" _Shit. Why do I need to start to stutter now? In front of a stranger? Ughh, such an idiot._

"Aww, so cute" _Holy shit. His voice is so deep._ "It's okay, you just bumped into me. Not like shot me by accident" and a stranger started to laugh.

Jisung started to laugh with the stranger. They talked about what are they doing on the roofs, what hobbies do they have, how old are they and this stuff. They felt like they are childhood friends while they know each other not more than one night.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's almost 7 am, we have to go to get ready for school baby. Bye-bye. See you tomorrow here?" the stranger said. Jisung hated when someone was calling him a baby. But for the new friend, it is acceptable.

They both started running in different directions but with smiles on their faces. Even if it's under the mask. For these two, it was the best night on the roof. And it is going to happen again.

* * *

Jisung was smiling the whole lesson. It's strange. He never smiles because of nothing. His friends were happy for him. And already, they had a plan about finding out why was he smiling. What? Friends have no limit.

Chenle was waiting for Jisung outside. He, usually, goes to the same place. No one knows about it but it is near to the school. Behind the fence are trees inside of what a lake. It's peaceful and relaxing.

"Jisung-ah!" said Chenle and started to run towards Jisung.

"Chenle, no. Don't-" Jisung wanted to say something but Chenle did the opposite. "A-ah! You are gonna suffocate me! Why your hugs are so tight? Let me breathe!" said Jisung.

"Meanie! I was just trying to hug you because I missed you. Why were you smiling all day? Did something happen?" Chenle was a mood maker and he was trying to guess why was he happy all of the sudden. "C'mon dude! Tell me. I'm your best friend!" Jisung knew that he will not shut up until he is gonna find the truth.

"Chenle, you know how I don't sleep at nights usually?" a small nod from his friend was seen so he continued the story "So, I was running on the roofs once again and I bumped into one guy. He was really friendly and open-minded. He wasn't against being bisexual, gay or lesbian. He liked it. One thing he said was 'It doesn't matter what sexual orientation you are, as long as that person makes you happy, gender is not supposed to be between those two people', and you know what, I enjoyed his company. I even forgot about everything that's around me."

Chenle was so amazed how his friend was saying the story to him with a smile on his face. He was really happy for him because he saw sparkles in his eyes. Happiness was inside of them both but one question was in Chenle's head.

"Jisung-ah, how do you feel about him? Do you think you like him?" Chenle was always straightforward and he will be even straightforward with his friends. Jisung was shocked but also he thought about his friend's question. He was thinking deeply about the answer and this is what he answers:

"I don't know Chenle... I like this guy. He makes me feel special. He makes me forget about Jaemin. His personality is also attractive. I- I don't know what do I need to do... I'm confused. About my feelings towards this stranger, towards Jaemin. I need time"

"Its okay Jisung, it's okay. Overthinking will not solve anything. Just try to follow your heart and talk to that guy. He didn't do anything, right? It wouldn't be fair to him to stop talking only because of this. You're gonna go through it. Don't worry. You have a lot of time Sungie"

This is why Jisung trusted his friends. They would always cheer him up even if you think it's an impossible thing to do.  
He liked them they way they are. Not their masks in front of people who they need to avoid. He liked their personality, and they liked him due to to the same reason.

* * *

It was night time, once again. This time Jisung wasn't wearing sweatpants and a long-sleeve sweater. He was wearing black jeans with holes on his knees, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, and last but one of the most important, mask that would cover half of his face.

It wasn't cold outside so he didn't bring his jacket outside. He didn't forget about the stranger guy but he didn't think that he would watch him dance. Jisung liked to dance alone without anyone joining him nor watching him. He was feeling uncomfortable with it.

When the song ended, Jisung was pleased with the fact that he didn't forget some of the movements but when he turned around, he saw that guy. He doesn't know what happened but he felt so shocked because he didn't think he would enjoy watching him dance. But the most shocking part was when that guy started to clap and say 'Woa, nice job baby'. Due to the support to his dancing and the word that he used at the end of his sentence, he was pretty sure that his ears and cheeks were burning. He never expected that.

"Th-thanks... How long have you been watching me?" Jisung was blushing and he was embarrassed by that.

"Um, let's say... Since you started dancing? And why don't you have a jacket on?" He was simply asking but Jisung was feeling like the stranger wasn't giving him a chance to breathe. He thought that he was going to suffocate. Just because listening to that voice he was forgetting how to breathe.

"But why?" After processing everything that older said to him. "Why did you look? I did a lot of mistakes, my movements were off the beat and-"

"Stop it right here and forget everything that you said. You were amazing. Do you know how awesome it was? Don't even think that way. Everything you said was absurd and if someone says that, just know that they are jealous of your talent. You are young and yet so amazing. Your personality, talents, everything you have is pure and unique. Good that?"

Jisung couldn't say anything because he is the only one, except for his friends, who said that. Everyone was only criticizing and saying that if he can't do that, he needs to drop it. He really liked this guy. He wasn't even sure if he likes Jaemin anymore. He had this stranger who was always cheering him up and making him laugh. Instead of answering to the question, he just simply nodded which made older think that he never have met someone like him.

"Hyung, can you tell your name?"

The younger was really curious if he knows that guy because this guy reminds him of someone, he is not sure of who. To come to think of it, it is not a big deal but the older wasn't expecting this question.

"U-uhm... I know that if I say "you are first" it is going to be childish and you will obviously say no, so how about we both say our names at the same time or we will not say our names at all? I'm giving you two options, it's your choice now"

Jisung was a little bit troubled but he was a smart kid and he was trying to find an alternative because if he knew that guy or that guy knew him or even both, they are never going to talk to each other again because they are going to be awkward and avoid each other as much as possible.

"Hyung, let's do this. We are going to say our names when we are going to trust each other enough. What if we know each other? Maybe we will avoid and never talk again and I really don't want this to happen. You seem really nice and trustworthy friend and I don't want to lose you. Maybe I will say my name like in a month or two b-but I'm not ready t-to lose the most c-closest person I've ever met just yet..."

The younger was sobbing and the stranger sat on the roof soon after pulling the younger down so he would be on his lap. He hugged him from the back and started to calm his friend. After the second one calmed down, they laid down. They stayed in that position looking at the sky talking about random things. The younger one fell asleep on elder's shoulder and he wasn't against it. He liked it. He started to mumble something that he didn't understand but there was one word that he clearly heard. "Jaemin...". He didn't understand why the younger said that but he didn't take the younger's mask off. Just because he respected his privacy.

Jisung woke up at 6 in the morning and found out that he fell asleep on his friend's shoulder. Jisung quickly sat up and started to apologize but he heard "Its okay baby~ You were really cute when you were sleeping. Don't worry about it"

They also talked for a little bit but then they said bye and went to their apartments to get ready for school. They didn't want to go but they will still see each other again, again and again. They still remember the moments when they both said 'friends'. It hurtled a little bit on the left side of the chest but they didn't pay attention to that.

* * *

Nothing really happened in school to Jisung. Unless if we are going to talk about a test that Jisung completely forgot about because everything that was on his mind is that stranger. Why was he nice to him? Does he know him? Is he playing with him? Will he start to ignore him if he will say who he is? This guy makes him feel like they're childhood friends.

He doesn't want to be at school. He wants to wait until midnight when he can talk with that guy again. He likes to talk to him and he really misses that guy. He wants to know his name, he wants to see his face. Jisung is really happy that it's Friday because he can talk to that guy and run with him around the city longer than just seven hours.

* * *

"Uh huh, why did I even expect him not to get annoyed by me?" he didn't realize that he said it out loud.

"Who are you talking about, sweetie?" Jisung heard a familiar voice that he got so used to.

"HOLY shizzle! Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" he said while hitting his new friend. Yeah, in a long time he got a new friend.

"Hey! It's still hyung to you!"

"Ugh, whatever"

They just continued jumping and running around because, why not? That's why they're here and that's what made them happy. Or at least distracted from anything that bothered them.

Goddamnit, didn't I see someone who looks similar? The younger thought to himself. Was is Deja Vu, or did he just imagined it?

They started running on the roofs because this is what they do and it was unusually windy outside which none of them liked. They thought it's not gonna be that windy so they wore their hats which wasn't really a good idea because their hats flew away and they could see each other's hair.

He remembers that night. He knows how half kg the stanger's face looks like and he can say that the guy is going to be really attractive. "Friends" that hurt. But instead of focusing on that feeling, he started to listen to the astronomy teacher because they had a test coming up soon.

It was nearly 15 minutes before the school would end and Jisung thought that he can skip these silly 15 minutes of school. He would lie if he would say "I'm neutral to music class" because he hated that class. To be specific, he hated music teacher. Therefore, he just decided to leave.

* * *

2 months and a half passed. They still don't know how they look and who are they talking to. None of them wanted to ask for it because they thought it's going to ruin their friendship or something else. Both of of them one that curiosity will take over and one of them would look under the mask or ask for a name.

It is almost 4 in the morning and they're still enjoying each other's company. Jisung wasn't sleeping for nearly 2 days so he asked his hyung to sleep for a little bit on the roof. Of course being such a sweet person to this baby, he agreed.

They went to their favourite place. Obviously, it was a roof but still, it still considers as their place where they can relax without worries.

Before Jisung fell asleep, they were talking about anything that was on their mind and Jisung was on other's arm. He felt so tired that he fell asleep in the middle of their 'important' conversation. The other couldn't resist his interest and curiosity that he looked who was under that mask. He was a bit surprised because this guy was really quiet and cold in school but in real life, he is really sweet.

"Jisung-ah, please get more rest and don't stay up. Sweet dreams, silly baby" he said while taking off his mask and pecking Jisung's lips.

"I will, I promise Jaemin-hyung. I will" responded Jisung while putting his head in Jaemin's neck crook and hugging him.

"So, are we dating now?"

"Just shut up and let me sleep. If you really need an answer, yes." sleepily whispered younger and fell asleep in his ~~crush's~~ boyfriend's hug.

* * *

Jisung found a letter in his backpack the day after they became a couple and it was from 3 days ago.

**Hello ~~love~~  Jisung, 20XX-07-09**

**If you ever feel down talk to me. Don't be scared that I think the same way as my fake friends these idiots do. I never thought like that and I don't want you to be scared.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Na Jaemin.**

_Huh, love? You're an idiot. But you're mine idiot Jaemin._


End file.
